


where jesse belong

by moonalmoon



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalmoon/pseuds/moonalmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first work hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote>





	where jesse belong

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work hope you like it

in the depth of darkness you need to feel...something to stay alive and sane  
is eyes were fixed ...glued .....bewitched on that old man with the wrinkly face and ugly poop color eyes that moves fast and sharp  
and than his teeth so white and perfect like a beast ,its covered by thin kissable lips...what  
-what the fuck   
he surprised himself  
-what  
-what  
-you just said what the fuck   
-no i didn’t  
ok that was a stupid move lying to his face  
he narrowed his eyes   
-i will never understand this generation seriously complete a fucking sentence, is it cool now to talk like an a fool   
-hell if i know yo  
jesse felt somewhat attacked but also safe walt looked really disturbed form this generation dailic to care for what happened earlier  
-yeah yo ,hell if i know to  
and then a smile a cute smile a cute smile on an old guy is this some kind of joke  
jesse couldn’t help himself grinning like a fool , or maybe even a boy in love  
-so was i clear   
-on what  
-jesse was i talking to myself  
-yea...  
jesse said thinking to himself(omfg he looks so sexy when he is mad i bet that this is the same face he pull  
when he try to seduce a women is there any women with a will power to not fall for Mr. whit  
-am i ??  
walt said rising his eyebrows and voice  
-yeaa...  
he is staring at me shit i need to say something else  
-yea toatlly ,i mean your absolutely right'  
that should keep him happy for a minute or two  
-JESSE'  
i guess not  
what what did i do now  
-i asked you if....  
And then jesse trailed off  
what would he do if i leand and kiss him i mean he looks angry maybe i will pull it off as a joke   
-JESSE  
-YES MR.WHIT   
-ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING   
-YES   
-WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAIDE   
-WHAT IS IT MID TERMS ALRADY PRICK ,SCHOOL IS OVER  
-OH MY GOD   
-OH MY GOD  
they said in unison  
several second passed then jesse broke the silence   
-you look nice   
watelr just shock his head press the bridge of his noise  
-thank you jesse  
-yeah you look hot  
i am wearing a fucking robe and under the fucking it is a fucking tighty whites its not a fucking suite jesse  
-i fucking know its a fucking compliment accept the fuck it  
-jesse  
walt said some what defeated   
-pleas listen to me read my fucking lips  
-yea it soo fuckble  
-what the...  
that was the trigger fuck and then lips jesse crushed his lips on walter sucking his lower lip  
walter tride to set himself free jesse hold his head and tried basically to rape walter mouth  
sticking his tongue and moaning like a whore when he felt walter hand holding his hair  
he felt walter tugging his hair and pulling it  
-so sexy mr white  
and then he pulled harder  
a blob sound escaped their lips   
jesse was under a spell and was so pathitcly in love and........drunk  
-you taste soo good mr white like cigarettes and honey with tee  
-you taste like vodka jesse ,are you drunk  
-noooooooooo  
maybe that to long of a no   
-are you horny jesse  
jesse grin he could not get used to his teacher saying thing like horny   
then he started to suck on his former teacher nick  
-i guess this means yes  
walter pulled away   
-let me get this straight you were in your house  
-a bar   
side jesse leaning again and sucking on walters nick again as if he is going out for oxygen and the he pulled back  
ok thats even better, get drunk in a bar filled with beautiful girls you felt horny  
-then you thought ohh i have a great fucking idea let me fucking take a taxi  
-i walked  
-let me WALKE what a mile to kiss or maybe if I am lucky , fuck my fifty year old partner ,and former teacher who is straight married with a kid my age  
-yes ok lets fuck, I feel lucky  
-i wasnt offring  
Walter sighed  
\- jesse you are soo drunk i will not fuck you go home sleep it off if your horny go look for agirlor a boy i am not judging  
-i want you  
-no you dont   
-i want to fuck your mouth   
waltr sighd  
\- no you dont  
-but i do i wanna fuck the shit out of you  
-thats disgusting  
-you will love it bitch  
walter moved a step closer and jesse throping penis were inches away from his fantcy  
-i would love it jesse i would love for you hard penis to pantereat my ass  
-so sexy   
-oh yeah thats nice jesse come on   
-what  
walter placed his lips on jesses ear  
-fuck me take me here rip my pants turn my aroud and take me here just spit on your hand and just slip your big cock in me let me scream you r name jesse make me forget my name ride me to ecstasy jesse oh yes jees fuck my ass ,fuck me until you fucking come for me come jesse come for me com…  
-ohhh myy gooood mr,white   
jesse felt his pants getting sticy  
-great now your finshed go sleep the sham of  
-there’s no shame your so sexy   
walter smiled and thanked his God that skylar and junior were sleeping at hanks   
-ok good night jesse  
-umm mr white  
-what  
-can i crush here tonight its kinda late  
-really is it late now? are you series   
-yeahh and i am kinda of drunk  
-no shit ,ok come in, SHOWER, and i will make you a bed   
he regretted his decision and then a firm lips on his to seal his mouth from changing his mind.  
-thank you mr white your an angle  
-this is th last time   
he said as jesse started to peal his clothes and walter picks his clothes after him and the settled in the master bed room   
jesse naked on the bed smiling  
-that whats you side the last 50 times ,know its your turn to come for me  
the room smiled like sex


End file.
